


Kindly Cruel

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: BDSM, Double Drabble, Kink, M/M, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Nick isn't as good as he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindly Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble written for [](http://cinzia.livejournal.com/profile)[**cinzia**](http://cinzia.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. Again, I'm on time! No idea what that's about. Anyway, ages ago, she requested [Caring!Grissom/Nick](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/256990.html?thread=1623518#t1623518) in the [Request-a-Ficlet meme](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/256990.html), and while I'm getting through the requests with all the speed of a glacier holding a pen, I'm still moving forward. Slowly. Thank you, [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[**savageseraph**](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/), for the quick-and-dirty beta, and you, [](http://empy.livejournal.com/profile)[**empy**](http://empy.livejournal.com/), for the long dash trick. As for the content of this fic, never let it be said I don't know my audience. ^_~ Happy Birthday, [](http://cinzia.livejournal.com/profile)[**cinzia**](http://cinzia.livejournal.com/)! ♥

Most of the time, Nick made a very good puppy. He could fetch, roll over, and even Gil had to admit he begged very, _very_ nicely.

But there were times when Nick wasn't so very good  an especially gruelling case, or even something as small as Greg stealing his sandwich from the lab fridge might set him off  and that meant he'd need to be taken in hand. Nick'd growl and snap and sometimes even nip, and while Gil was a patient man and not unkind, there was a point at which he had to muzzle his misbehaving pet.

A rolled up newspaper to Nick's nose made him flinch and whine, but it was only being cruel to be kind. And if news to nose became paper to posterior, well, it was only so he'd learn his lesson.

And if Gil replaced roll with hand, warmed Nick's ass while he moaned and squirmed, it was so he'd learn that lesson well.

After all, it was only right to train his pup up properly, and if Nick took punishment as an excuse to act out more frequently, well, there was only so often one could expect a puppy to be good.


End file.
